Pictures
by Yaraslava Rada
Summary: Part of the movie Countdown to Heaven played out my way. The part with the pictures...you all know the part. Rated T just in case of language.
1. movie background

"What's this?" Ayumi asks wonder and curiosity filling her small childish voice.

"Is it a game machine?" Mitsuhiko asks the same wonder filling his.

"Would you like to try it? This computer will show you what you look like in 10 years." Hara, the head computer user asks sounding like a child waiting to show off a new toy.

"Someone's face in 10 years...? That's incredible." Professor Agasa says scratching his chin.

"Professor, can we, can we?" Ayumi asks her eyes lighting up with hope.

"Why don't you two have a seat?" Hara-san asks gesturing to the two seats behind the screen printer.

"I'd rather not see my face that's aged 10 more years." Kogoro states like a spoiled sport.

"Are you ready? Lets go." He says while Agasa and Ayumi climb onto the chairs getting their pictures taken. "Alright here's the you in 10 years." He says taking the pictures from the tray and giving them to the prof. and Ayumi respectively.

"What the...there's no change... " Genta says looking over Agasa's shoulder. Agasa just laughs.

"This machine must be broken." Mitsuhiko concludes with his arms crossed.

"No it doesn't look that way." Conan replies with a smirk. "Look at Ayumi-chan's" He says his arms crossed.

"So cute!" The two pre-adolescent boys exclaim looking at their classmate's picture.

"Better then nee-chan, right?" Genta asks looking at Sonoko.

"What do a bunch of kids know about beauty?" Sonoko asks her nose stuck up into the air and heading over to Ran.

"Anyway lets try it!" Mitsuhiko exclaims ignoring the two people's argument.

"Alright!" Genta yells forgetting about his argument for the time being.

"E-eh...?" Mistuhiko asks looking at his picture.

"W-what?" Genta says looking at his own.

"Look look, they're high-schoolers!" Sonoko says laughing in her head.

"Wow you two look really handsome." Ran says a smile on her face.

"Really?" Mistuhiko asks almost afraid to know the answer.

"Yep." Ran says her smile widening.

"Now it's our turn Ran." Sonoko says dragging her friend over to the machine.

"Look look, an old lady" Genta says referring to Sonoko's picture.

"Be quiet." Sonoko says a scowl on her face.

"Looks like a younger Eri." Kogoro says looking at Ran's picture.

"Too bad you're stuck with Shinichi." Agasa says a smile on his face.

"It agitates me to know you're stuck with Shinichi." Sonoko says a slight teasing tone to her voice.

"What are you talking about, Sonoko?!" Ran asks a blush on her face. Sonoko just laughs.

Conan looks embarrassed and his face is red. "No way." He says laughing embarrassedly.

"Hmm? Why's your face red?" Kogoro asks knowingly.

"It's not like that!" Conan protests his face turning redder.

"Next are Conan and Haibara." Genta says looking around for Ai.

"Not interested" Ai says waving them off.

"I'll also pass." Conan says thinking 4869-In 10 years I'd become Shinichi and Haibara will become Miyano Shiho.-4869

Kogoro picks up Conan and says, "I really wanna see what you'll look like in 10 years!" Throwing Conan into the chair while Mitsuhiko & Genta carry Haibara into the seat.

"Common Haibara, go ahead." Mitsuhiko says watching her fight Genta off.

"Wait a second!" Ai protests trying to get up.

Conan watches in horror as the mask slides over his head. 4869-This is bad!-4869

"What will Conan-kun look like?" Ran asks aloud.


	2. Ending One

Conan watches in horror as the mask slides over his head. 4869-This is bad! -4869

"What will Conan-kun look like?" Ran asks aloud.

-----

Haibara looks on in a mild interest while Conan sits there panicking. When the flash goes off Conan jumps from the seat and rushes to the tray pushing Hara out of the way. He grabs the pictures and rips them into tiny pieces. Ai just laughs.

"Conan-kun." Ran says her face red in anger. "That was not nice. Apologize to Hara-san immediately."

"Gomen, ne. Hara-san." Conan says in that childish tone.


	3. Ending Two

Conan watches in horror as the mask slides over his head. 4869-This is bad! –4869

"What will Conan-kun look like?" Ran asks aloud.

-----

Conan watched in horror as Hara picked up the two pictures. As soon as the thing lifted he and Haibara climbed out. Haibara stood watching as Hara looked first at Kudo Shinichi and then at Miyano Shiho. When he saw Sherry his eyes widened and he looked at the girl in front of him.

"Y-you...your..."

"So your with Them? Heh, figures..."

"What? He's with Them?" Conan says shaking visibly.

"Oh, don't worry boy. I'm not with Them for long, or perhaps I will be by revealing this to Them..."

"Them? Conan-kun, Ai-chan? What's going on?" Ran asks looking back and forth very confused.

"Ran-san, you know Kudo, Shinichi-san, ne?"

"Don't you dare!" Conan threatens eyes hardening.

"Why not?"

"Because she can't know!" He shouts bending down and turning the dial on his kick shoes grabbing the phone off the desk he kicks it at Hara knocking him unconscious. Then he rushes forward and snatched the pictures from Hara only to have Kogoro snatch them from him, while hitting him on the head. "God damn it Ojii-san give those back!" Thankfully Ai's was on the top and Agasa took the pictures from Kogoro before he could see Kudo.

"Conan-kun...? I'm confused...Will looking at those pictures clear some things up?" Ran asks looking at the boy.

"No! No, no, no, no. NO! Looking at those pictures will only confuse you more!" 4869-Good going Shinichi, Now Ran will definitely look at the pictures-4869 He says waving his hands. Agasa gives Conan the pictures

"Conan-kun." Ran says eyes hardening. Conan gulps and ran starts to take the offensive. Thankfully as Shinichi he got lots of workout both in soccer and by Ran. Conan knew Ran's patterns and dogged accordingly. "Like Shinichi" Ran mumbled but Conan caught it.

"Shit." He mumbles and ran caught it.

"Shinichi?" ran mumbles loud enough for Conan to hear it. At this Conan pauses long enough to be hit on the head and the shock made him drop the pictures.

"Baka." Came a quiet scolding from Ai somewhere behind him.

And all looked on as two pictures were visibly displayed. One of a young teen in a white lab coat and one of...

Kudo Shinichi extraordinaire, Great Detective of the East, Sherlock Holmes of the 20th century, Savior of the Japanese police...in glasses.


	4. Ending Three

----- "Wait a second!" Ai protests trying to get up.

Conan watches in horror as the mask slides over his head. 4869-This is bad!-4869

"What will Conan-kun look like?" Ran asks aloud. -----

Conan looks around like an animal trapped in a cage. His eyes wild and his face contoured in worry and a basic sense of the need of self-preservation. One of Them were in this room. Once the light flashes he jumped up and tried to grab both pictures before anyone could see. Unfortunately Hara did happen to see and his eyes darkened mysteriously.

"Conan-kun, lets see your picture!" Ran said smiling, 4869-this will be it, the final piece to prove you're shinichi.-4869

"No Ran-neechan!" As Ran wrestled with Conan for the pictures Ai snuck behind Conan and took them quickly excusing herself to the bathroom. Hara watched her leave and Conan froze dead in his tracks. Ran watched him carefully as he scanned the room looking for something. His eyes darkened as they landed on Hara-san and Ran watched Hara closely. His eyes seemed less bright and more dark like they knew a secret no one else knew.

"So...Conan-kun...that _is_ your name, right?" Hara asks watching Conan's eyes darken and his face become serious.

"of course Hara-san or do you like alcohol?" He asks his voice menacing.

"Oh, I do like Sherry but I hate Gin and Vodka." Hara replies with a grin.

"Really? Sherry? Gin and Vodka are nasty. Tried 'em once, never again."

"I'm glad, Conan-kun, to see we share some things in common."

"what're you--"

"Mouri-san? She's ready to see you and your party now…" A secretary says holding a clipboard in her hands. She pauses before looking around confused.

"Later Hara-san!" Conan says smiling brightly at him.

"Of course Conan-kun" He says smiling just as brightly. Ran shoots them a suspicious look but drops the issue for now.


End file.
